Love On The Brain
by bloodyscallywag
Summary: Owen and Amelia go to a party.


**Love on the brain**

"Oh, come on Owen it`ll be fun." Amelia urged.

"I`m not sure Amelia." Owen whined.

"Oweeen." Amelia pouted.

Owen couldn`t say no, when he saw Amelia`s adorable face.

"Ok, fine I give up, let`s go." Owen finally surrendered.

"Yes, yes, yes." Amelia jumped up and down like an excited kid and kissed Owen`s check. "Thank you, I love you and I need to go and prep for a surgery see ya later." She winked and went away.

Owen stood alone near the nurses desk and watched her disappear into the crowded hallway. God, he loved that woman and was beyond proud to be able to call her his wife. He smiled from that thought and went on filling in some charts.

"What should I wear?" Owen asked standing in the middle of their huge walking wardrobe.

"Whatever you want Owen." Amelia said putting last touches of her makeup.

"Can I wear shorts?"

"Owen Hunt have you ever been to a party?" Amelia said smiling.

"Mmm, yeah." Owen smiled sheepishly.

"Owen when was the last time you went to a party?" Amelia said putting her brash away and looking straight into Owen`s eyes.

"I don`t know. Look Amelia I`m not a party person, if it was up to me I`d rather stay home and cuddle you." Owen said.

"I know Owen, I would like that too, but parties are fun, you`ll enjoy it." Amelia said slowly walking towards him.

"What will I get for attending an event that I`m clearly not interested in?" Owen said pulling her closer to him.

"I`ll think about that." Amelia said kissing the corner of his mouth.

"It better be worth my tortures in that party." Owen said in a low voice.

"Ohh, it will be." Amelia said giggling. "But right now get your sorry ass ready for the party." Amelia smacked his bum and walked away.

When they arrived at the club the party was on full swing. The dance floor was full of people, seemed they all were enjoying themselves. Amelia lead Owen to their table which was far in the corner, they ordered drinks and looked over at the dance floor, trying to find their friends. Amelia was first to spot Meredith and Nathan who were unselfconsciously dancing, not far away De Luca was trying to teach Maggie how to do the "wave" dance move. They all seemed happy.

"Let`s go and dance." Amelia said pulling Owen`s hand.

"Now?" Owen said putting down his drink.

"No next week. Come on Owen, we are here to relax. Come on and show me your dance moves mister." Amelia said seductively.

"You asked for that lady." Owen winked and led Amelia to the dance floor.

They joined their friends on the dance floor. They danced like no one was watching. It was sexy, clumsy and adorable at the same time.

After what seemed an age of dancing the three couple returned to their table.

"Your dance moves are killers." Nathan said to Owen.

The latter blushed and answered: "Yours are not bad at all as well."

The ladies laughed. It was a long time since they were all able to get together and have some fun, they were all happy and thankful to the patient who gave them the tickets as a thank you gift for saving his daughter`s life. It was a nice opportunity to relax and to take a break from their hectic schedule. They all went on having small talks and gossiping about the hospital stuff.

After an hour or so of dancing and gossiping, the host of the evening finally announced the special guest and everyone went crazy. They couldn`t wait to hear and see Rihanna live. She was the headliner of the evening and everyone was waiting for her.

As Rihanna stepped on the stage the crowd went nuts. The three couple joined them and started singing along with her, dancing and enjoying the evening even more. After couple of songs the familiar chords began and Amelia and Owen looked at each other with the happiest smiles. "Love On The Brain." That was _their_ song. Their wedding song. As Rihanna sang the song the couple danced along, they remembered the happiest day of their lives. That strange day which started not so well and ended up in the best possible way. They were married. All this memories were going through their minds while their foreheads were leaning against each other and enjoying _their_ song. By the corner of her eye Meredith saw the newly weds and snapped couple of photos of the adorable couple.

"It was a really great party." Maggie said when they got out of the club and were heading toward their cars.

"One of the best nights of my life for sure." De Luca added hugging Maggie.

"Sure. Rihanna rocked." Nathan agreed.

"Unexpectedly I enjoyed the party as well." Owen said laughing.

"Told you, you would." Amelia said pushing his shoulder.

"You both seemed to be enjoying one particular song." Meredith said and showed them the photos that she took of them dancing. "You guys are freaking adorable."

Owen and Amelia looked at each other and smiled.

"You need to send me those photos." Amelia said.

"Of course, and you should print them and hang around your fancy house." Meredith offered. "After your wedding photos these are the most adorable thing ever." She smiled.

Amelia and Owen both blushed.

"Some can`t stop being cute." Maggie added.

It was way past midnight when they arrived home. Both were tired and at the same time on hype from the evening. They crashed on the couch and Owen pulled Amelia into his chest.

"Thanks for forcing me to go to the party, it was really something else." Owen said kissing her hair.

"You are welcome." Amelia simply answered.

"And that`s that?" Owen asked surprised.

"Yep." Amelia said half awake.

"And where is the prize for going to the party?"

"You enjoyed it and that is your prize." Amelia said almost asleep.

"You cheater." Owen pretended to be sad.

"You love this cheater so stop complaining and hug me Dr. Owen Hunt." Amelia said and nuzzled her head into Owen`s chest.

"That is true Dr. Amelia Shepherd-Hunt." Owen kissed the top of her head. "Good night love."

 **The End**


End file.
